User blog:CrashySmashy/Ouran, The Undead Knight
Share your opinions, point out any doubts of usefulness, balance , you name it. Thanks for reading all this ;) Background Since I've already made 2 champions, I thought that quality should be over quantity - I picked this champ idea from many in my head's sketch board. After making Aaron, The Martyr, I got some feedback that a martyr/lifesaver who cannot do anything himself is sort of lame :) And after some thinking, I agree. So I tweaked Aarons ultimate and the result was Ouran ( <- an anagram of Final Fantasy X Auron btw). [ Ouran = / 'oh-rin / ] (i changed it from oh-you-reen because it was not consistent with English spelling/pronunciation rules, and it was similar to 'oh urine ' :| ] Since he is a 'ghost', or undead, his kit is pretty scary too :). A man with a double-handed sword, in light armour. Dominant colour - crimson red and black. A spoiler is lurking above D: tags: Jungler, Taunt, Soaker, Fighter, Melee; A melee dps-disrupter who benefits from attacking as many foes as possible at a time. May not do well against AP based champs, or ever worse - AP ranged casters. Apart from taunt he has no more CC options to offer. Building him tanky will require getting either Atmog, or at least Frozen Mallet. Maw of Mortilus should be a good option as well. Since I've always wanted to make a champion who would benefit from Tiamat, I believe I made Ouran a good candidate- and NOT in the broken-stacking-5-tiamats way. Of course, this leads to problems such as 'focusing'; your kit + Tiamat encourage you to get into as many champs and poke them just for your taunt, not being particularly interested in any individuals. Itemizing - items should be situational - If you feel the enemy will never get in clusters, do not buy tiamat, and consider getting Wriggles for faster jungling. However, Orianna, Malaphite, or Shen on your side are providing great opportunities to fully benefit form Tiamat. Mres Is a pain for him, so Maw of Martilus should be bought most of the time, along with some additional hp in a form of a possible Frozen Mallet. Ouran is not a tank just because he has a taunt - his kit does not give him anything apart form armour, and even that is a slow-growing bonus. Of course, "That's just another offtank, you moron! go away and give us moar ad carries!". But I don't think Ouran would be released anyway, and I'm certainly not posting it here so somebody might call RIOT and employ me :|. I had an idea, and I'm curious of the community's reaction, that's all :). And another fact - most offtanks have ratios on their skills. Ouran has one, which is not that uber. This encourages to soak more than to deal. Possible itemizing: Tiamat ( just one or mayyybe 2, not 5 :/ ), Maw of Martilus, Spirit Visage, Boots of Swiftness/Merc's/Tabi , Atma's Impaler, Frozen Mallet, possibly a Warmog's, situational Randuins and Wriggle's. |health = 70 |attack = 60 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 450 (+100) |mana = 205 (+35) |damage = 54 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.685 (+2.8%) |range = 150 |armor = 16 (+3.0) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 7.5 (+0.75) |manaregen = 4.9 (+0.35) |speed = 310 |IP = 4800 |RP = 975 }} Abilities |secondname = Knight's Endurance |secondinfo = (Passive): Ouran regenerates health over 2 seconds for a percentage of the damage done to him, and gains additional armour every time he is being attacked by an enemy unit,stacking for up to 10 seconds. (Active): For 6 seconds, Ouran returns a percentage of the basic damage dealt to him as true damage. |secondlevel = |thirdname = Knight's Charge |thirdinfo = (Passive): Ouran passively gains bonus movement speed. (Active): Ouran gains additional movement speed, and ignores unit collision for 4 seconds. He additionally knocks back any minions and pets while moving. While the movement speed buff persists, first autoattack will deal additional physical damage. *'Radius of knockback:' 160 *'Cost:' 80 mana |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Dead Sentinel |ultiinfo = (Active): After a brief channeling Ouran blinks to target ally or himself, becoming untargetable for 0.3 seconds for the duration of teleporting. After successful casting, Ouran gains bonus health, resistances, and cooldowns on all his other skills are refreshed. *'Range:' 1800 *'Cost:' 100 Mana *'Channeling duration:' 1 second |ultilevel = }} Trivia and random stuff He has to look scary, somewhat like Hecarim, but that one is sort of Disney-goofy antagonist :) Partially influenced on Auron - Samurai from Final Fantasy series. His ulti mainly focuses on getting out of nowhere into the teamfight, or helping overcrowded ap/ad carry to move back a bit. Ganks from jungle are fun because of speed boost he has, and the first hit always taunts an enemy. he could towerdive, since his armour levels are high, but he does not do well against AP champions. possible adjustments - he might get a passive reducing time spent dead in his kit, probably in knight's endurance. He is all about getting into the mess, hitting as many champs as possible, regenerating constantly lost health. If I get any new ideas, I will most likely write them here. Probably skill adjustments. Thank you for your time spent here :) Maybe I'll even put some pics up edit: ok , ofter some thinking, I decided to give a damage amplifier after using the Charge. Seems logical, and a bit more burst from skills. lowered cd on skills, so he does not have to build Frozen HEart or randuins. I was Seriously thinking about giving him mini-thornmail somewhere in the kit, so now.. he's kind of tank I guess. His ulti now benefits from ap ( just so that he can go hybrid I guess, not relevant though), and has flat mana cost through all levels. Category:Custom champions